Into the Autumn Leaves Confusion Plus A Vampire
by MichaelAlexanderStories
Summary: Tsukune finds himself at the center of a dangerous mystery as each of the female members of the Newspaper Club declares that he has chosen HER. Story is consistent with anime canon and takes place in the first half of Capu2.


Into the Autumn Leaves  
Confusion + A Vampire

"Moka-san," he whispered breathlessly as he was lost in the depths of her emerald  
eyes. Her cheeks seemed to redden, flushing under the intensity of his gaze.  
"Tsukune," she replied, her sweet voice matching her youthful beauty. Her long  
magenta toned hair swung in the breeze, unconsciously echoing the panoply of morning-  
glory and astrantia flowers arrayed behind her.  
"Moka-san," he said again, his hands coming up as if to embrace her, wanting to  
touch her, hoping beyond hope that she would fall into his arms. He ignored the stiffness  
of his school uniform jacket, opening himself to her embrace, dipping his chin  
downward.  
"Tsukune!" she murmured as her face approached his, her eyes closing.  
Tsukune's heart leapt as he realized that she meant to actually kiss him. He felt her  
stepping closer, their bodies pressing together, the softness of her skin seeming to meld to  
his body.  
"Moka-san," he replied gathering her in his arms. He bent as she folded into him,  
his lips getting closer and closer.  
"Hey!" a voice shouted, startling both Moka and Tsukune. "Don't you dare!  
You're going to suck his blood!" Tsukune tried not to groan with frustration as he turned  
away from Moka and smiled politely at the girl rushing wildly at them.  
Tsukune greeted the new arrival. "Kurumu-chan, it is good to see you, but Moka-  
san was not going to suck my blood right then."  
Kurumu looked suspiciously at Moka, who took one step behind Tsukune,  
shielding herself from Kurumu's accusing gaze.  
With a suspicious grunt, Kurumu put her hands on her hips. "Then why was she  
bending so close to your neck?"  
Tsukune ran one hand through his hair, trying to figure out a way out of the  
situation. It had all started during his freshman year at the Youkai Academy when a  
rivalry between Kurumu and Moka had sprouted up, eventually coming to focus on his  
budding friendship with Moka. Kurumu had done practically everything within her  
power to steal Tsukune's affections away from Moka, an experience that Tsukune still  
found slightly disturbing and dangerous.  
Kurumu and Moka were so different. Where Moka was a petite beauty, chiseled  
perfection, like a dancer, Kurumu was lush, her body emphasizing her womanly charms.  
Moka's long hair fell in a rain of fuchsia, while Kurumu wore her sapphire hair up. Just  
as Moka's dark revelation had revealed her vampiric nature, Kurumu was a succubus, a  
monster that lured male victims to their deaths through sex and lust. Kurumu had  
declared that Tsukune was her "mate of fate", an honor that Tsukune was leery of, since  
just one kiss would seal his doom.  
Besides finding himself the prize between two of the most beautiful and sought-  
after girls in the freshman class, indeed the school, Tsukune had discovered that the  
Youkai Academy was no ordinary college preparatory school. In a series of stunning  
surprises Tsukune had gone from disbelief, to wild panic and desperation, but had finally  
settled into a reluctant acceptance. Even now he walked a thin line, and if not for the  
friends he had made, would have run from Youkai Academy screaming into the night.  
Every day the reality of his existence ran painfully through his mind; a human caught at  
the Youkai Academy would be immediately executed. Not even a month ago he had been  
accused of being human, and only through luck and the unwavering loyalty of Moka and  
Kurumu, along with his other friends in the Newspaper Club, Mizore and Yukari, he  
would have been killed. His life at Youkai Academy was a deception; only with his  
friends, all of them aware of his true nature, he felt he could succeed in keeping his  
humanity hidden.  
Regardless of the danger, the friendships he had built were worth the risk, he told  
himself. Yukari was a cute and brilliant twelve year old witch who had skipped several  
grades to come to the Academy early. Even Mizore, whose stalking habits and desperate  
desire for Tsukune's affection made her another rival of Kurumu and Moka's, had saved  
the lives of the entire group on more than one occasion.  
"I've told you not to suck his blood! If you only like him as a tasty snack, you  
should leave him to those who actually care and find yourself a different human!"  
Kurumu shouted at Moka. Her fingers curled into claws, the nails lengthening. Tsukune  
raised his hands, fending off the succubus' as she swiped at Moka, and drawing away  
Kurumu's attention.  
"Kurumu-chan! Please! Moka-san was only…" He didn't have a chance to finish.  
Kurumu grabbed hold of his face and pulled him down to her chest, burying him between  
her breasts.  
"If it's love you need, Tsukune, then you need to come to me. I won't suck the  
blood out of you!"  
Moka flushed red, eyes wide in shock as Tsukune slowly began to suffocate in  
Kurumu's bosom.  
Suddenly Kurumu stiffened as a long dagger of ice slipped across her throat,  
clearly threatening to slice her pretty neck.  
"Let him go, succubus. You'll smother him," Mizore said through the lollipop in  
her mouth. She wore her usual white shirt with black sleeves, her deep blue eyes and lilac  
hair completing Tsukune's floral garden of fangirls. Kurumu's eyes narrowed in anger,  
but she released Tsukune who stumbled into Mizore, gasping for air.  
Mizore wrapped her arms around Tsukune whose desperate bid for oxygen was  
more important than escaping the frozen chill of her embrace. Mizore's hands moved  
down his chest, the cold touch penetrating through his shirt and jacket. It was the icy  
caress just below his belt that caused him to catapult out of her arms, his eyes wild.  
"Aahhhh…Thank you Mizore-chan!" he stuttered, his teeth chattering as he  
stumbled back toward Moka.  
Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Now you've turned him into a popsicle." She turned  
toward Tsukune and licked her lips. "If you need a warm place to recover, Tsukune, you  
know I'm available." Her voice was thick and full of promise.  
Moka turned even redder.  
"Moka-san! Tsukune-san!" a new voice shouted, barreling into the group like a  
tsunami. Everyone turned and saw Yukari run up and grab hold of both Moka and  
Tsukune, pulling them into a strange three-way embrace. Kurumu and Mizore smoldered,  
but stayed quiet as Tsukune and Moka tried to pull away from the little witch.  
"I wanted to come find you because it's time for our Newspaper Club Meeting!  
Let's go!" Yukari said, her eyes wide and bright with excitement.  
In seconds the tension of confrontation was gone and Tsukune found himself  
dropping to the ground as the girls laughingly turned away and ran toward the school  
building. Somewhat in a daze he reached out and grabbed his backpack. As he went to  
pick himself off the ground he found an outstretched hand.  
"Let me help you up." A masculine voice said.  
Tsukune reached out and took the hand, pulling himself upward. A boy, around  
Tsukune's own age, stood in front of him, wearing the same uniform.  
"Arigato." Tsukune replied with a bow. I am Aono Tsukune…" he began but the  
stranger held up his hand.  
"You are the friend of Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, and  
the little witch, Yukari."  
Tsukune was a little taken aback. He nodded. "Hai."  
The stranger smiled, his eyes dark. "You are a lucky man." With a small bow the  
strange youth walked away, leaving Tsukune bewildered. With a shake of his head,  
Tsukune turned and made his way toward Youkai Academy and the Newspaper Club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tsukune made his way to his math class he pondered his unusual problem.  
Somehow he had collected a practical harem during his first year and it required a great  
deal of diplomacy, tact, and compromise to keep the various girls from squabbling.  
Unlike human girls, his group of friends had lethal powers that could easily result in  
serious injury, perhaps even death. He turned around and looked down the corridor,  
searching for the face of Mizore, who had a disturbing habit of popping up in unusual or  
startling spaces, stalking him. With no sign of the ice girl in sight, Tsukune sighed and  
wished that he could get a moment alone with Moka.  
Moka was such an interesting person! Her split personality intrigued him and he  
found himself with mixed feelings for Moka's true persona, the powerful vampire that  
could only be released by the removal of the silver cross that Moka constantly wore. The  
instant the cross was gone, Moka's pink hair bleached into a white silvery sheen, her eyes  
became a vivid red, and she appeared more voluptuous, more mature, and more  
confidant. Gone was the meek and sweet Moka, replaced by an inner soul that possessed  
a sharp wit, strength and beauty.  
It was confusing for Tsukune, who felt so attracted to the regular Moka. Was the  
silver haired true form the real Moka? How could two aspects be the same person when  
they were so different?  
"Tsukune! Wait up!" Kurumu called out. Tsukune turned and saw the succubus  
girl hurrying up, her books clutched alluringly to her chest. It was so hard to keep his  
eyes in an appropriate place. Of all of the girls, it was Kurumu that Tsukune was the most  
cautious with, since he was very aware of her sexuality. Usually the presence of Moka  
was enough to prevent him from yielding to Kurumu's intoxicating presence, but he  
became twice as wary any time he found himself alone with the blue haired girl.  
She fell into step with him as they continued down the hall. Fortunately she had  
agreed not to use her powers to lure him in, declaring that he would choose her of his  
own free will. He glanced over, trying hard not to imagine what it would be like to be  
one of her books, which seemed to be supporting her breasts.  
"Kurumu-chan, how are you?" Tsukune asked politely, trying to keep his eyes off  
Kurumu's body.  
She grinned, a play of emotions washing across her face. "I caught Gin-sempai  
drilling a hole into the wall of the girls' bathroom. Such dishonorable behavior from our  
club president! I broke his camera and offered to let him become my sex slave."  
Tsukune's eyes widened. "Did you kiss him?"  
Kurumu smiled, taking one arm and grabbing hold of Tsukune. "Oh! You're  
jealous! No, I didn't kiss him. I am saving my kisses for you, Tsukune!" The books fell  
to the floor and she began rubbing herself against him.  
"Kurumu-chan! Please!" Tsukune gasped, clearly overwhelmed at the sensation  
of Kurumu's chest caressing his arm. He stumbled back, pushing her away, which only  
earned him a hungry look from the succubus.  
"Oh go on, Tsukune. I'll be there in a moment." Kurumu turned around and bent  
down to pick up her books, giving Tsukune a clear view of what was under her skirt. He  
swallowed hard, clapped a hand to his eyes, and practically ran toward the math class.

Kurumu sighed, piling her books back into her arms when suddenly Tsukune  
reached out, grasping one of the books from her. She looked up at her fixation, clearly  
surprised.  
"I said you should just go on; I can get these." Her voice was slightly annoyed.  
Tsukune shook his head. "I can't go on. I can't leave you right now. You are so  
beautiful…" his voice trailed off and he reached up and ran one finger lightly down her  
cheek.  
Kurumu stood stunned.  
"Tsukune?"  
"Kurumu-san" he whispered.  
"Tsukune?" she asked again, her voice dropping into a hush.  
"Kurumu-san," His eyes bored into hers. "I want you. I need you."  
Her eyes widened and she dropped her books, reaching out and grabbing him  
tightly. Her hands gripped his shoulders desperately.  
"Oh…Tsukune! I thought…you and Moka…I just…" she stammered, staring at  
him, practically holding her breath. "This is like my dreams coming true!"  
Tsukune laid one finger across her lips, silencing her. "We need to find  
somewhere private."  
Kurumu glanced once at the Math Class doorway. "But, what about class?" she  
asked.  
Tsukune's hand reached up to her hair, freeing it and letting it fall to her  
shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek, his voice commanding. "Forget Math; take me  
instead."  
Kurumu didn't even gather her books as they headed back to her dorm room.

Kurumu sighed happily in the tangled sheets of her bed. At last, she thought I  
have made him mine! Kurumu slowly sat up, looking out at the late afternoon sun.  
Tsukune had left a few moments before, sated and happy, looking quite smug in the crisp  
tie and jacket of the school uniform. Kurumu had pleaded with him to stay, but he had  
reminded her that the Newspaper Club meeting was after school, and that if they weren't  
there it would cause a lot of talk. Reluctantly, she had agreed, making sure to kiss him  
one more time before he left, letting loose all of her powers.  
It didn't take her long to get dressed, and in moments she was in her usual short  
skirt, white blouse, and yellow sweater vest. It took her a moment to find everything,  
since her attire had been scattered around the room, but she hurriedly looked in the mirror  
to make sure she looked good.  
Unlike the dorm that was filled with chattering students freed from class, the  
school building was empty. Only the Newspaper Club met with any regularity, so she  
traversed the school alone. She paused for a moment outside the classroom, listening for  
anything unusual. With the relationship change between her and Tsukune, she had no  
doubt that both Mizore and Moka would be angry. Defiantly, she pushed open the door  
and entered the classroom.  
"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune said in surprise, his voice tinged with his usual upbeat  
attitude. "We were wondering what kept you!"  
Moka turned and nodded. "Yes, you are never late to the club meetings."  
The little witch girl, Yukari, was kneeling on her chair and her overlarge witch's  
hat bobbed as she nodded. "Yes, Kurumu-san! I thought you might have gone for a  
snack," she laughed lightly, "and brought us all something back!"  
Mizore didn't say anything, but seemed to move closer to Tsukune, her icy glare  
centered on Kurumu.  
Kurumu smiled, her eyes lingering on Tsukune. She moved around the table  
between Moka and Tsukune, taking advantage of the small amount of space between  
them. She pulled an extra chair under her, moving extremely close to Tsukune, who  
stared at her in surprise. She wrapped one arm against him, careful to make sure that the  
soft flesh of her right breast was pressed against his arm. His human scent was  
intoxicating, even more delicious than it had been only an hour before.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mizore asked, standing up with a look of  
homicidal speculation. Moka's eyes also took on a dangerous hue.  
Kurumu glared at the ice girl. "Taking what is mine!" She retorted, giving  
Mizore a barely contained grin of triumph. "Tsukune has chosen me!"  
Tsukune stiffened as Kurumu took hold of his arm. "Kurumu-chan!" he  
spluttered, pulling away from Kurumu's python-like hold. Mizore's fingers grew long,  
covered in razor sharp ice.  
"What? What have you done, Kurumu? Did you kiss him?" Moka demanded, her  
eyes blurring with tears. She stood up, her chair falling over as she clenched her fists.  
"Tsukune?"  
Tsukune had the look of a wild rabbit caught in the headlights. He backed away  
from the confrontation, waving his arms wildly. "Moka-san! I haven't…I never…"  
Kurumu's fingers tightened around Tsukune's arm, the nails lengthening as she lost  
control of her succubus powers.  
"What are you saying, Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded. "Tell them! Tell them  
about us! Tell them what we just did!"  
The bewildered look on Tsukune's face did nothing to pacify Kurumu, and her  
blue-black wings erupted from out of her shoulder blades. A long tail slithered out from  
under her skirt as her eyes blazed.  
"Kurumu-chan! I don't know…" Tsukune cried out. Kurumu didn't even let him  
finish as she slashed at his face, her claws leaving four parallel lines across his cheek. He  
cried out, reeling as Mizore and Moka both grabbed hold of Kurumu and pulled her back.  
"You bastard!" Kurumu screamed, struggling. "I kissed you! You kissed me!  
You choose me! We made love!" Tsukune's expression didn't change.  
Suddenly she sagged in the grip of the other two girls, her succubus features  
retreating as she put her hands to her face, crying. Moka and Mizore looked at each  
other, too stunned to speak. Yukari went up to Kurumu, patting her on the back, trying to  
solace the weeping girl. Kurumu shook her head and moved away, her back to the room,  
to her friends, and to Tsukune. Then she ran, bursting through the doorway and escaping.  
The whole scene had a surreal quality to it and both Mizore and Moka shared a  
look of confusion. Mizore turned toward Tsukune and handed him a block of ice.  
"Here, put this on the cuts. It will feel better." She said softly, the lollipop in her  
mouth seemingly not to interfere with her speech.  
"Arigato, Mizore-chan," Tsukune replied, taking the ice and gingerly applying it  
to his scratched face.  
"I don't understand what got into Kurumu." Moka said. "It sounded like she had  
used her powers on you, Tsukune."  
Tsukune nodded, "I know, but she hasn't! I swear it!"  
Yukari, Mizore, Moka and Tsukune sat in silence, wondering what had happened  
to their friend.

In the darkened shadows of the dormitory courtyard, Mizore sat quietly. A cool  
autumn breeze was blowing, but the falling temperature meant nothing to her as she  
looked up at the lighted window of Tsukune's room. She was perched on a branch of one  
of her favorite trees, a massive plum tree that had blossomed earlier that year. She had  
spent a lot of time on that branch, staring up at Tsukune's window, imagining what it  
would be like to be in his room, touching him.  
She was still bothered by Kurumu's behavior. The succubus had disappeared after  
her flight, and Yukari had informed them at dinner that she had been unable to find the  
girl. For Mizore, that wasn't such a bad thing. After all, Kurumu was her biggest rival for  
Tsukune's affections. Yukari was too young and immature and Moka, at least the regular  
Moka, too self conscious and meek. The true vampire form was a formidable threat to  
Mizore, but the ice girl figured that the vampiric side of Moka was just as frightening to  
Tsukune as it was to her.  
"Mizore-san," a voice called out to her from under the tree.  
His appearance startled her, which was surprising in and of itself. Usually it was  
Mizore who popped up out of nowhere, quietly stalking her prey. It was unusual for the  
tables to be turned. She looked down and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Tsukune's  
perfect eyes glimmering in the darkness, reflecting the starlight.  
"Tsukune? What are you doing out here?" She asked, perhaps too abruptly. He  
only smiled.  
"A lost soul, wandering." He replied. "The mountains in autumn, there are so  
many fallen leaves, looking for my lost lover. I can not find the path." Tsukune  
whispered, quoting a poem. "Can you help me, Mizore-san? I find myself on fire with  
thoughts of you and long to quench myself in your embrace."  
Mizore was speechless. She looked down at Tsukune, a mixture of stunned  
disbelief and triumph exploding through her. She slid down from her perch, landing  
lightly next to the object of her desire. She reached out to him, touching his face with  
cold fingertips, making sure he was real. After the strange events with Kurumu, she  
couldn't help but wonder. Then he smiled.  
He looked into her eyes and she felt as if she were melting, the ice of her soul  
boiling into steam as his desire and love overwhelmed her. She licked her lips, leaving a  
glistening frost across them, and then moved her left leg forward. Her long purple and  
pink striped stockings went up to her thigh. A thick leather belt was strapped tightly  
around her leg. Slowly, Tsukune fell to his knees, his fingers reaching out. He touched  
her lightly, tracing the contour of her leg upward. He touched the leather garter and  
unbuckled it, his hands touching the softness of her flesh.  
He pulled the belt from her and stood, holding it between them, offering it. She  
took the belt and tossed it aside, clearly ready for what came next. She opened her arms,  
pulling him toward her. He fell into her embrace, his lips kissing her neck, hands finding  
the small of her back, then moving lower. She felt his heat, his desire, his need and her  
fingers seemed to move of their own accord.  
"Come to me, Tsukune. I am the path. I will cool your heat." She whispered as  
they fell into the autumn leaves.

The next morning Mizore was early to the classroom, an unusual behavior for the  
reticent loner. Her short lilac hair seemed lustrous in the morning sun, and her  
characteristic lollipop rolled around between her lips. Her brown leather garter belt was  
once again strapped around her left thigh and her smile hid secrets.  
"Good morning, Mizore-san!" Moka said as she slid into her seat nearby. Mizore  
nodded to Moka. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Did you have a good  
night?" Moka asked.  
Mizore smiled. "Beyond imagining," she replied. She turned back toward the  
front of the classroom, lost in her memories of the previous evening. Just as the bell was  
about to ring both Tsukune and Yukari entered the classroom. Mizore noticed that  
Kurumu was still absent and she was somewhat grateful that her main rival for Tsukune's  
affection was still sulking. She shot Tsukune a beaming smile as he gave her a winning  
grin and took his seat.  
Mizore turned and looked at him, reveling in her memories. "I had a great time  
last night." She said, clearly audible to the surrounding students. "Our bodies worked  
well together." There was an audible gasp from Moka, but Tsukune's expression was  
confusing.  
"What? Our bodies worked well together? What are you talking about Mizore-  
chan?" Tsukune asked, clearly at a loss. Mizore felt a sudden spark of anger.  
"Excuse me? We made love in the garden last night." She said. There was a  
clatter sound as Moka fell out of her chair and then rose up looking as close to her true  
vampire form as possible without taking off her protective rosary. Mizore ignored her.  
Tsukune had noticed Moka as well and twisted in his seat, protesting. "Mizore-  
chan! How can you say that!" He turned toward Moka and shook his head. "I swear! We  
didn't!"  
Mizore's eyes went wide. How could he deny what had happened? She  
remembered the taste of him, his hot mouth upon her skin, the heat of his driving need.  
She trembled, anger flashing through her and she lifted a hand, pointing it at Tsukune. A  
foot long shard of ice erupted from the skin itself, flying toward Tsukune like a missile,  
until it struck and shattered against a cast iron pot which had suddenly appeared in it's  
path.  
"No Mizore-san! I will not let you hurt Tsukune!" Yukari shouted, her small  
witch's wand waving in the air. Mizore saw Moka, coming around the desk, putting  
herself between Mizore and Yukari. Her heart raced and she realized that every student  
was watching. With a quiet sob she leapt from her desk and fled.  
Yukari turned toward Moka with a confused look. "What was that about? First  
Kurumu and now Mizore? I don't understand."  
Moka turned and looked down at Tsukune, who still bore a horrified expression  
on his face. "Did you meet Mizore in the garden last night?" Moka asked softly.  
Tsukune shook his head. "No, Moko-san. You know I was in my room last night.  
We watched each other through the windows! I don't know why she is saying these  
things! It doesn't make sense!"  
Yukari put a finger to her mouth, clearly thinking things over. "I think this is  
weird, with both Kurumu and Mizore saying the same thing."  
Moka nodded. "Right after school we should go looking for them."  
Tsukune bit his lip, trying to imagine why two of his best friends would make up  
such stories. He sighed as their teacher entered the room, mewing a 'good morning' to  
the class as her cat's tail curled out from under her skirt. It was going to be a long day.

Later that afternoon Yukari sighed. She had worked up a bit of a sweat traipsing  
through the woods east of the school looking for Kurumu and Mizore, and was getting a  
little cross with both older girls. As much as Kurumu irked the little witch, Yukari nursed  
a bit of a soft spot for the succubus. Their playful banter and competition had become  
almost a form of affection. She dropped down on a rock, for once wishing that her large  
witch's hat wasn't so heavy.  
She twirled her magic wand, wondering if there was a way for her to use her  
powers to find Kurumu and Mizore, when a rustle in the bushes caused her to turn. She  
was surprised to see Tsukune emerging from the underbrush, especially when he was  
supposed to be searching south of the woods.  
"Tsukune! Did you find them? Or did Moka find them?" she asked, hopping  
down from her rock.  
Tsukune looked a bit taken aback at her question, but quickly recovered. "No we  
haven't found them."  
Yukari gave him a sad disappointed expression. "Oh. I was hoping you had. Why  
are you over here? You were supposed to be searching the graveyard and the bus stop."  
Tsukune held out his hands. "I confess, I had to come see you Yukari-san. I've  
been thinking about you a lot lately, especially how cute and pretty you are."  
Yukari giggled, "You're just saying that, but it's sweet."  
He nodded and came a little closer. "I can't seem to get you out of mind." He  
gave her a quirky little smile and then pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You aren't  
using a spell to bewitch me are you?" His tone was light and joking.  
Yukari grinned. "I don't even know the spell for that one yet, but I'll learn it  
eventually."  
Tsukune took another step toward Yukari and smiled down on the pretty young  
waif. "Well, I don't think you will need to use it on me. I'm already bewitched by your  
beauty." He reached out and cupped her face, leaning toward her. Yukari froze, eyes  
wide as he came nearer and nearer and then she felt his lips pressing hers, the soft  
pressure, and she melted into her first real kiss. He scooped her up, cradling her in his  
arms as she dealt with the rush of sensations and emotions flooding through her. She  
barely kept hold of her wand as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight.  
Only their need for air broke the kiss and a new one followed almost immediately.  
Yukari felt Tsukune carrying her away, but she didn't care as long as another kiss  
immediately followed.  
In a secluded grove of soft pine he laid her down upon a forest floor carpeted in  
soft needles, coming to rest next to her. Another few kisses followed and Yukari felt a  
tingle rush through her as his hand touched her leg. A thrill of excitement followed as his  
fingers moved up her thigh and she let out a tiny moan. His mouth left hers, instead  
moving down her neck. Yukari wasn't even aware of how he managed to untie her bow,  
feeling the front of her vest opening. She looked up at Tsukune as his hand slipped under  
her skirt, touching her and she suddenly felt a very different emotion: a definite  
wrongness.  
"Tsukune…stop. Please," she gasped even as his fingers tugged at her panties.  
He didn't respond, sucking on the skin of her shoulder and she pushed against him, a  
butterfly fluttering against a mighty steam engine.  
"Tsukune! STOP!" Yukari demanded, her voice harsh, angry, and tinged with  
just a little fright. "Tsukune! STOP!" She balled her tiny fist and hit him on the  
shoulder. Tsukune didn't even flinch, but moved lower, pulling her shirt open.  
"TSUKUNE! NO! STOP! HELP!!!" Yukari cried. She waved her magic wand,  
but she was unable to pronounce the words of her spell. Tsukune rolled on top of her, his  
weight pressing her down.  
"NO!!!!" Yukari cried out. There was a loud crashing in the woods and suddenly  
Kurumu was there, hovering a few feet above, eyes blazing in righteous anger. Her dark  
wings flapped as her nails grew into ferocious claws and she snarled in rage as Tsukune  
rolled off Yukari, turning to face the new threat.  
Kurumu swept down, her nails tearing into Tsukune, spinning him like a top and  
sending him flying into the brush. He let out a loud groan as he hit the trunk of a tree,  
disappearing from view into the bracken. Kurumu let out a sob as she turned back to  
Yukari, who was on her knees crying, her clothes disheveled.  
"Yukari-chan! What did he do to you?" cried Kurumu, pulling Yukari into her  
arms. The little witch sobbed into Kurumu's shoulder, mumbling incoherently. Kurumu  
kept an eye on the spot where Tsukune had fallen, but it was Mizore who stepped into the  
clearing.  
"What happened to Yukari?" Mizore asked rushing over. Kurumu nodded toward  
the brush where Tsukune was hidden. "Tsukune tried to attack her."  
"What?" Mizore asked, clearly startled. "Why would Tsukune do that?"  
"I think we should ask him!" Kurumu said, standing up, still holding Yukari.  
"Grab him and bring him into the clearing," she ordered.  
Mizore frowned and then nodded, moving into the brush. She searched for a  
moment and then called back.  
"He's not here!" she said.  
"What!" Kurumu replied. "But I threw him in to that tree!" She quickly moved  
over to Mizore. There was clearly a trampled area where his body had fallen, but it was  
clear he had fled.  
Kurumu's eyes narrowed. "He will pay for this with his life." She looked up at  
Mizore. "Will you help me if Moka-san interferes?" Mizore paused for a moment and  
then nodded.  
Together, the three girls started heading back to the school with Kurumu still  
carrying Yukari. Bitterly, the succubus wondered how she had ever fallen in love with  
such a despicable human. It took quite a while before the little witch had calmed down  
enough to speak and she had told both Mizore and Kurumu what had happened. Now  
Kurumu carried her, the small black haired head resting on the succubus' shoulder while  
the ice girl followed.  
The trail led through more woods, the autumn leaves turning gold and red, falling  
like stars. As they came closer to the school, Yukari looked back down at the path and  
then stiffened.  
"Kurumu-chan?" came Yukari's soft voice. "Where did Mizore go?"

Tsukune stood at the bus stop sign, his chest heaving. He had run a great distance  
and he wondered whether or not Mizore would be more willing to listen to his  
explanation. Only human instinct saved him as another shard of ice came hurling in his  
direction, neatly penetrating the old pumpkin that stood on the Bus Stop's scarecrow.  
"Mizore-chan! Please! I just want to talk to you!"  
Mizore stepped out of the woods, her eyes flashing like black ice as she moved  
forward.  
"How dare you even ask to speak with me, after humiliating me!" She screamed  
at him. "I will kill you where you stand!"  
Tsukune held up his hands, backing away. Frantically he searched his mind for  
the right thing to say, something that would keep him alive.  
"Mizore-chan, I don't know what you are talking about! Just like Kurumu! But I  
want to help you! I want to find out what is going on! I need you not to kill me!" He said  
just as he dodged another hurled ice shard. Mizore snarled and flung another icicle at  
him, clipping him in the thigh. He went down hard, wincing.  
She came closer, her eyes dark. "I thought you liked me, Tsukune. How could you  
do this to me? How could you use me like that? How could make me think you loved  
me and then take it all away?"  
Tsukune grimaced, holding his leg. "Because I DIDN'T!" He yelled at her, anger  
flaring through him. "You may kill me anyway, but you will be killing an innocent man.  
I don't know what you are talking about!" He screamed at her.  
Mizore shook her head dully. "Prepare to die, Tsukune. Moka-san is not here to  
save you."  
Tsukune took a deep breath. "We've known each other for nearly two years,  
Mizore." He looked at her with a pained expression. "You are one of my dearest friends.  
Do you really believe me capable of hurting you like that?"  
Mizore hesitated. Could he be right? Could the Tsukune she knew truly hurt her  
so callously? But if it had not been Tsukune, what had happened? Had he been under the  
control of someone else? Mizore knew that Yukari had the power to control others  
through witchcraft, but how far did it go? Her memories of the shared passion told her  
that the Tsukune she had been with had been a willing accomplice, a consensual partner.  
But what if there was more too it than that?  
"If I let you live, you will find out what has happened to me and Kurumu?" she  
asked, her voice filled with mixed emotion.  
"I swear to you, Mizore-chan, I will not rest until we have uncovered this  
mystery." He held out his hand to her. "I would not hurt you."  
Mizore sighed, the anger draining from her. She took his hand and pulled him up.  
"Then let us go and find the truth."  
Tsukune nodded determinedly, and together they headed back into the woods  
toward the school. They walked in silence, neither willing to speak of the conflict that  
had almost resulted in Tsukune's death.  
"Do you love me, Tsukune?" Mizore asked suddenly, her voice a slight whisper  
in the falling dusk.  
Tsukune glanced at Mizore. "I love all of you. You are my friends."  
Mizore gave him a dirty look. "That is not what I'm talking about."  
Tsukune looked down. "But it is all I can give you. I care about you, and Kurumu,  
and Moka, and Yukari. I love all of you. You are my best friends. But don't you see? I'm  
so afraid that if I choose just one of you, I'll loose the others." He sighed, putting his  
hands in his pockets. "All of you, the entire newspaper club, have made my life  
something special. I want to be your friend always, Mizore-chan."  
"You love her, don't you? You would chose her if you could," Mizore accused.  
Tsukune looked at her,confused.  
"Moka-san. You would choose her if she would have you," Mizore continued. "I  
have seen you with her, wanting to kiss her, yet yielding to her hunger." She shook her  
head. "And how long will you live as the pet of a vampire?" They left the graveyard and  
turned down the main drive of the school.  
Tsukune snorted. "Do I even get to choose? The pet of a vampire? The sex slave  
of a succubus? Or how about the frozen lover of a snow woman?" He let out a derisive  
laugh. "The safest monster at this school is Yukari!" He looked up as he heard a startled  
shout.  
Both Kurumu and Yukari were sitting on the front porch of the school. Kurumu  
launched herself upward, her succubus wings giving her height as she swooped toward  
Mizore and Tsukune.  
"Kurumu-chan! You're all right!" Tsukune said, the relief in his voice evident at  
seeing the blue-haired succubus. Kurumu didn't hesitate, but barreled into him at top  
speed, sending him sprawling in the dirt. She leapt on top of him, the long claws poised  
to rip out his life's blood.  
"You evil, dark, filthy…" Kurumu hissed, her fury impeding her speech. Mizore  
reached out one hand, grabbing hold of Kurumu's wrist.  
"What are you doing, Kurumu? Stop at once!"  
Kurumu rounded on Mizore. "How can you stop me! After what he did to Yukari!  
You dare?" Kurumu stood up, turning the burning gaze on the ice girl. Mizore looked at  
her in perplexity.  
"What do you mean? What did he do to Yukari?"  
Kurumu gave Mizore an angry glare. "He tried to rape her! How can you defend  
him? You were there! We told you! You came back with us!"  
Mizore blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about,  
Kurumu! Tsukune and I have been down at the bus stop for the last hour! He talked me  
out of killing him. I haven't seen you or Yukari all day!  
"What? But…but…" Kurumu faltered, her anger dissipating into bewilderment.  
Tsukune groaned from his prone position. "Kurumu-chan…you say I attacked  
Yukari? Is she all right?" He asked, his voice betraying the pain he was feeling.  
Kurumu let out a deep breath. "Yes, I got there in time to keep you from hurting  
her."  
Tsukune shook his head. "I haven't seen Yukari since right after school. We  
separated to look for you and Mizore." He lifted his head up and groaned. "Owww…"  
Kurumu fell to her knees. "I don't understand. If it wasn't you…who was it?"  
"It wasn't Tsukune." Yukari's voice said, strong and sure. Both Kurumu and  
Mizore turned to look at the little witch. "The real Tsukune would not have done that to  
me."  
"The real Tsukune?" Mizore asked.  
Kurumu stiffened. "No! It couldn't be!" She suddenly exclaimed. She turned  
toward Yukari. "That wasn't the real Mizore either! He turned into Mizore after I threw  
him into the tree! It was a disguise!"  
"What are you saying?" Mizore asked.  
Kurumu's eyes darkened once more. "It was a Doppelganger."

In the gathering darkness, Moka called out Kurumu's name one more time. With  
growing concern she pushed back one errant strand of her pink hued hair and continued  
to search. She wondered if she should head back to the school, but was reluctant,  
imagining either Mizore or Kurumu hurt, and unable to answer. A sharp rustle in the  
bushes startled her and she stepped back as Tsukune erupted from the bracken. The look  
of relief on his face was palpable.  
"Moka-san!" He said, reaching out to her.  
"Tsukune! What are you doing here? Did you find them?"  
"Moka-san…" he whispered again.  
"Tsukune? Are they safe?"  
He nodded. "They're back at the school, Moka-san. I volunteered to come out  
here and get you. It was hard to find you!"  
Moka sighed in relief. "I was so worried! I'm glad that Kurumu and Mizore are  
safe and back." She let out a soft laugh. Then to her surprise, Tsukune wrapped his arms  
around her.  
"You are so beautiful, Moka-san. You are the prettiest girl in school." He  
whispered, his voice husky with emotion.  
"Tsukune…"  
"Moka-san…"  
"Tsukune…"  
"Moka-san" Their faces were getting closer and closer, lips parted, and he closed  
his eyes as they bent together.  
And then her teeth were at his throat. He stiffened, struggling as she held on to  
him with inhuman strength. He let out a wild cry and then the world spun as he felt  
himself flung backward and to the ground.  
"Who are you?" Moka demanded. "You are NOT Tsukune. A small trickle of  
blood dribbled down from the corner of her mouth, blood she knew to be anything but  
human.  
Tsukune began laughing and slowly sat upright. With a fluid movement his entire  
form melted and reformed and a perfect replica of Moka sat in his place.  
"I'm you," He…she…no, it replied.  
The real Moka faltered and took a step back, clearly frightened by the  
doppelganger. She shook her head. "No…it's been you. All this time…"  
The doppelganger Moka stood up, dusting the fallen leaves from her skirt. "I  
wanted you, all of you. It was never fair that only that miserable weakling Tsukune got to  
have you all, taste you, touch you, love you. So I impersonated that pathetic excuse for a  
monster and played upon their lusts. I had Kurumu first." Doppelganger Moka melted  
into Kurumu.  
"And then the ice girl, Mizore." And Kurumu melted into Mizore. "And I almost  
had the little witch, before the succubus attacked me, thinking I was Tsukune! Yukari  
was so sweet…so young." The thing turned into a flawless copy of Yukari. It leered at  
Moka for a moment, the young innocent face of Yukari wearing an expression totally  
foreign to it. Then Tsukune stood before Moka.  
"And now I will have you as well. No one is here to stop me!" He lunged forward  
grabbing hold of Moka's hair and pulling her toward him.  
Moka screamed, thrashing against the doppelganger's hands. He was strong. She  
twisted in his grip and managed to drop to the ground, rolling away from him. He  
laughed, his voice sounding cruel and malicious as he groped for her ankles. She felt his  
fingers on her flesh, pawing at her, not just attempting to control her, but reveling in the  
degradation. Moka cried out as he dragged her toward himself, her skirt riding up and  
giving him the titillating sight of her panties. She felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing  
hard, the cloth bunching up in his hands as he ripped her blouse, catching even the rosary  
necklace in his grasp.  
And she awoke. The power rushed through her, bleaching her hair in less than a  
second. Her eyes glowed with power, the crimson stain of blood filling them. Her body  
hardened as her limbs gained in strength and density. She opened her eyes as the silver  
rosary fell to the earth beside her.  
"You filth!" She snarled, shoving the doppelganger up. His eyes widened in  
horror as he was thrown backward into a tree, causing it to shatter. He fell to the ground,  
several bones clearly broken. Moka rose to her feet, her long silver hair flowing in the  
breeze, looking down on the doppelganger.  
"You have committed acts of ultimate evil. Deceiving my friends, daring to touch  
a noble vampire with your vile fingers," she spat. "I will not allow you to exist in the  
same world!" She took a step forward, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
The doppelganger melted, broken bones flowing into new ones and turned back in  
to the replica of Yukari. "You would hurt me?" Yukari's voice came, small and  
frightened.  
Moka twirled and slammed her foot into the side of the doppelganger Yukari,  
sending the tiny form flying. "You are not Yukari."  
This time it was Kurumu who appeared, eyes tearful. "Moka! Please! I'm your  
friend!" the doppelganger said, holding out its arms.  
Moka reached out and grabbing the creature and flipped it, sending it flying into  
another tree. When Moka looked again, it was Tsukune.  
"Moka-san…please," Tsukune begged. He reached out to her. "I love you!"  
"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" roared a loud voice and Moka watched in amazement  
as Tsukune, the real one, delivered a flying kick to the side of his counterpart's face. The  
doppelganger's head snapped backward, sending the false Tsukune flying. Right behind  
him came Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, each clearly ready for battle.  
"Moka-san! Are you all right?" Tsukune asked, concern etched on his features.  
"I should teach you how to deliver a proper kick," Moka said, giving Tsukune a  
sarcastic smile. "What took you so long?"  
The doppelganger suddenly stood, his wounds healed, and rounded back on  
Tsukune. In moments both boys were hammering away at each other.  
"Which one?" screamed Mizore, readying her ice shards!  
Kurumu looked back and forth between the two boys. Both bore wounds. It was  
impossible to tell the real Tsukune from the doppelganger. "I don't know!" she said, her  
voice panicky. "Don't shoot him!"  
Yukari raised her wand, power flowing from her fingertips as she tried to separate  
the two fighters. They rose into the air, twisting and flailing at each other. Yukari's  
wand sparkled again and an invisible force tried to pull them apart. One of the Tsukunes  
grabbed hold of the other, gripping tightly while punching at his leg. The other Tsukune  
groaned, and then grabbed his thigh.  
Mizore remembered the injury she had inflicted earlier upon Tsukune and didn't  
hesitate, letting loose a thick razor-sharp sliver of ice that penetrated deeply into the  
doppelganger and blew him backwards. Kurumu was ready, and sent the flying creature  
toward Moka, ripping long furrows in both arms with her claws. Moka caught the  
changeling and pulled him into her embrace holding him tightly as he changed form once  
more, this time turning into the form of Tsukune  
"Please Moka…I'm sorry," the shape-shifter pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt any  
of you. Please…just let me go."  
Moka frowned in contempt. "As if I would believe such lies. I am disgusted that  
my outer self even believed for a moment that you were Tsukune. You do not possess a  
fraction of the kindness in his soul, what makes him special to all of us."  
And with that, she bent down and bit deeply into the doppelganger's neck. Blood  
streamed from the wound as the doppelganger cried out. The body tried to reform, but  
Moka held on tight, draining more and more of the precious life blood from her captive.  
Mizore helped the real Tsukune up and together Moka's friends approached, watching  
Moka, in her true vampire form, finish what her kind was always meant to do. Kill. When  
she finished, she dropped the body. The face was withered and Tsukune felt a chill as he  
looked down at the copy of himself, its colorless skin sending a wave of nausea through  
him.  
"Is it dead?" Yukari asked. Mizore gave the body a slight kick.  
"Looks pretty dead to me," the ice woman said blandly. "Moka-san doesn't like  
leaving leftovers."  
Kurumu still looked angry. "He got off easier than he deserved."  
Tsukune looked up at Moka. "Moka-san?"  
The vampire turned away from her friends and looked off into the distance. "I  
have never before taken a life, but I do not regret doing so now. I know what he did to  
each of you. Through his actions, he hurt us all and I was happy to collect the price he  
owed to us." She bent down and picked up the Rosary. With one hand she absently  
slipped the ragged edges of her shirt back onto her shoulders from where it had fallen  
around her waist. She stepped back toward Tsukune, who stood enraptured.  
"It is good to see you again, Tsukune. I trust I have not disappointed you?" she  
smirked playfully, handing him the cross. "My other side has not the same self-control as  
I do. Perhaps I can resist the allure of your blood long enough to attain a better prize."  
And with that, she kissed him softly, not on the neck, but on the lips. She took his hand,  
and lifted it to her chest. She collapsed in his arms as the Rosary snapped back into place,  
color flooding into her hair. Her eyes drained of blood filled power, and she smiled, still  
locked into a deep kiss with Tsukune.  
Moka opened her eyes, only to find herself in Tsukune's arms. Mizore let out a  
threatening growl and sent a small flurry of snow at the pink haired girl. "Give it up.  
He's mine."  
Kurumu tilted her head, glaring at Mizore. "Like he would prefer a frozen  
popsicle like you over my body! He's mine."  
"I want everybody!" declared Yukari, hurling herself forward into Moka and  
Tsukune. Tsukune still held Moka and he smiled at her. She smiled back and he bent to  
kiss her.  
"Oh…that scent!" she whispered. Her hand found the back of his head and  
pulled him down.  
"Not again!"  
Kapuchuu!  
Kurumu rolled her eyes and gave Mizore a look. Both girls sighed and went to  
help their friend, their future lover, their Tsukune.

_Author's Note: At one point during the story, the Tsukune doppelganger quotes Sami  
Mansei's Poem #208_

_akiyama no  
momiji wo shigemi  
madoinuru  
imo wo motomemu  
yamamichi shirazu mo_

_Also, special thanks to Sheograph, my fellow fan-fikker who not only provided the inspiration for this story, but also graciously proof read and edited it! Please check out her work!_

Epilogue:

As the entire group headed back toward the school, Mizore stepped up next to Kurumu, who was walking behind Tsukune, still keeping an eye on Moka. The succubus turned and looked at the ice girl cautiously for a moment, but then smiled.

"So..." Mizore said, "What did you think of Tsukune's prowess?"

"Excuse me?" Kurumu asked, her face blushing.

Mizore shrugged. "You and he were lovers, just as he and I were. I was just curious what you thought of his body and skill."

"There was that cute little freckle..." Kurumu replied, a tiny smile on her face. "But he has a lot to learn about pleasing a woman."

Mizore nodded and grinned. "But he has such a nice...

"HEY! THAT WASN'T ME! THAT WAS THE DOPPELGANGER!" Tsukune yelled, his face scarlet.

Mizore laughed and in seconds was joined by Kurumu. Even Moka and Yukari chuckled as the close-knit group of friends returned to their school.


End file.
